Do You Want to Do Me a Favor?
by Stup1D-sk00LyarD-CRUSH
Summary: ALL HUMAN/ ONE SHOT- "Oh God... Uh, miss?" "Yes?" "Are you busy?" "No." "Do you want to do me a favor?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I wouldn't want to own Twilight, I WANT TO OWN EDWARD!**

**(A/N) Okay, well, my relative's boss' friend works at a publishing company and my relative said to write a sample story. So I'm writing this sample story and I get writers block. So I thought I'd write this! The next update for Definition?: To Imply and Chained… even my sample story will all be done by Sunday. Right now, this is me having fun… hopefully you enjoy!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

BPOV

Wow. Today sucks.

"Angela, you will not believe how much today sucks!" I yelled into the phone.

I was on my way back to campus with Gloria Jeans… sure, I'm not supposed to have coffee but I need it!

"_Oh, yeah… I can believe it sucked." _Angela sighed into the phone.

She didn't even sound there. At least her day doesn't suck.

"You were with Ben, weren't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"_Sorry, I can't be miserable with you." _She said apologetically.

I sighed,

"Meh… Don't worry about it."

I was juggling my coffee, a croissant (with ham and melted cheese… yum!), my phone and my purse.

"Got to go, I'm about to waste eight perfectly good dollars." I didn't even wait for her to say bye. I snapped the phone shut and masterfully placed all my stuff on the block thing they have, you know, those tall ones they put between the sidewalk and the parking spots.

All of a sudden it was like there was a stampede. I didn't know what it was but it was LOUD!

"What the hel—oh!"

Out of the blue some guy just ran into me! Could my day get any worse?

We sort of stumbled a bit and when we were finally balanced he was leaning against the block with me on his lap. This position, being I, made me blush so much I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato I eyed my coffee and croissant that was now on the floor.

"I hope you plan on buying me another one." I muttered.

A breathless, musical laugh erupted from him.

"Sorry." He said while panting, "I didn't see you until it was too late to stop."

I just noticed what a beautiful chest he had. I couldn't see it but I could feel it against my back. Firm and in shape, his shirt must hug his figure so snugly for me to feel the six-pack.

I didn't realize my back was relaxing into his chest. When he ran into me it sort of sent my heart into frenzy because of the shock. I only noticed when I felt and heard his breathing hitch.

"Sorry." I muttered.

This was getting awkward, but I couldn't get up. His arms were still secure around my waist. But I didn't want him to let me go. I was happy and content just there. I mean, it's a really crap day and a very athletic guy was holding me to him.

"It's okay." He muttered back to me.

He sounded uncomfortable.

The sound of 'the stampede' was getting louder and more distinguished. I could hear screaming now too.

"Oh God." He groaned exasperatedly, "Uh, miss?"

"Yes." I breathed out.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Do you want to do me a favor?"

I contemplated that. What could I possibly do for him? What would I be willing to do for him?

I took in a deep breath. Might as well take a chance.

"Sure."

In a second he had me spun around so I was facing him—and basically straddling him.

_Oh- effing- God! There is a God!_

And the man in front of me was nothing short of a god! He had strange colored hair. Bronze, like a shiny penny. It was also messy, like sex hair, fucking erotic! His eyes were a deep emerald green. They were intense as they bore into my own plain brown eyes. He had a very defined, manly jaw and his lips were curved into a smile. Oh, his lips! It was not my fault that they are so tempting, so if I kiss him he couldn't possibly hold it against me. His smile was crooked. I loved it.

He looked strangely familiar, though. I'm sure I never met him yet that familiarity was like a splinter in my mind. It was as if it was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't say it.

"Just keep quiet." He whispered, "You can yell at me afterwards, just relax right now, okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

The stampede was inching closer. I could feel the vibrations though the concrete.

What this perfect stranger did shocked me.

He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. The reaction was immediate!

Shivers raked my body and I moaned against his lips. He pulled tighter at my waist and impatiently licked my bottom lip. I eagerly granted him access and let him deepen the kiss.

His tongue danced with mine passionately. I brought my hands up to his hair and knotted them in. His bronze strands were so soft and silky. He moaned into my mouth, as I pulled tighter at his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He tasted so good. He was so sweet tasting. And the way his tongue teased my own would drive me crazy.

I bit his bottom lip and he moaned again. God, I love that sound. I wanted him to do it again. I started to mercilessly suck on his bottom lip. I swirled my tongue across it. He moaned with his velvety voice. Mission accomplished.

I slightly noticed the pack if girls who ran past us screaming but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I was kissing, freaking Adonis and it (the kiss)—_he _was really good.

All too soon we broke away, gasping for air.

"Thank you." He said happily but then his expression turned solemn.

"Sorry." He said cautiously as if he expected me to lash out at him.

"It's okay." I said a little too quickly while still breathless.

I turned to see the last few girls tailing behind the rest, all still running and screaming.

"What's that about?" I mused

He shrugged.

"Comes with the territory."

"I'm Bella Swan." I started and held out my hand. His crooked grin graced his lips again and I felt as if I would swoon.

"Edward Masen." He replied while grasping my hand. This man never ceases to amaze me. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blushed… again.

I think we were both taken off guard, though when he sort of…started… sucking on my skin. I tensed and I felt my eyes widen. I felt him stiffen.

He shot straight up again and looked like he was about to apologize. I thought, might as well spare both of us the discomfort.

"Edward Masen." I repeated, cutting him off just as he opened his mouth. But then something clicked.

"Wait a minute, _Edward. Masen._"

Of course! That's why he looked so familiar! Lauren and Jessica were absolutely in love with him! They had his picture in their wallets. Lauren and Jess loved being bitchy to me. Why? I have no idea. I wonder how they even got in college; I'm not being patronizing but they are seriously immature and not all that bright.

Anyway, Edward Masen was, apparently, this big composer. He usually wrote music for other artists but sometimes he would perform. And those rare times made him famous. But then again, how could he not become famous? He is simply gorgeous.

He chuckled, bringing me out of my reverie.

"The one and only."

"And I'm guessing those were the star struck fans?" I gestured to the direction of the screaming girls.

"Funny, really."

"Not really for a 'big star' like you." I teased.

He was so easy to get along with. He was so comfortable to be around.

"I seem to recall that you didn't exactly know who I was at first." He reminded.

"Not exactly a fan." I decided to answer honestly, "Sorry."

He chuckled again,

"It's okay. How did you know who I was?"

"Two really catty girls I know at college are in love with you." I muttered to myself, not meeting his gaze.

When I did meet his gaze he was wearing an amused expression. I guess he heard that. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, really?" hilarity lined his tone.

"Yep." I let the 'p' pop.

"Sorry about spilling your coffee…"

"It's okay," I laughed, "I guess you'll just have to buy me another one to replace it."

"It's a date." He held out his arm to me.

"Now?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said exasperatedly, grabbing my arm and linking it with his own.

We walked happily back down to Gloria Jeans.

I have a date with an outrageously, incredibly, unbelievably gorgeous man.

Today doesn't suck. No, I never said that.

W-O-W! I HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD MASEN!

* * *

EPOV

Today sucks. Period.

Damn it, how do they keep finding me? They're worse than the freaking paparazzi!

Stupid fan girls.

It sucks! I can't even go out to eat lunch with my family without being bombarded.

I bet they enjoyed it.

There I was, minding my own business when the herd rolls in! Then I was running for my fucking life and I catch a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper laughing their asses off at me.

The crowd was slowly dispersing. I have a lot of stamina (wink wink) so I was running a long time and most of them got tired. The rest were still a fair distance behind me.

I took a sharp turn and looked behind me to see if anyone caught up. No one. Thank god, for my fast running ability.

I turned again and a moment too late I saw that there was someone in front of me. But I was going too fast to stop!

Before I could call out to her, we collided. While trying to regain our balance we were finally in a 'safe' position.

Well, not really.

She has such a soft body. It was so delicate and warm and light against my own. I unconsciously put my arms around her waist.

I looked back from where I ran from.

No one there—yet.

"I hope you're buying me another one." An angelic voice sounded. I was so distracted by her voice that I didn't actually get what she was talking about at first. Then I saw her coffee spilt onto the sidewalk. I let out a laugh,

"Sorry, I didn't see you until it was too late to stop."

I could feel her heart beating rapidly. She let out a small sigh of relief; I must have shocked her when I ran into her. She leaned into my chest, molding her body to mine.

Her silky mahogany hair swayed and the intoxicating aroma hit my nose. It was like strawberries… and freesias. It was wonderful. It was incredibly… sensual. That made my breathing hitch.

"Sorry." She murmured, but she didn't try to move.

_It's because your arms are holding her down, you idiot!_ I mentally scolded myself.

I hope she didn't notice, I wasn't too eager to let her go.

"It's okay." I said, but I wasn't really paying attention. I would hear the horde of girls coming nearer.

"Oh, God!" I groaned, _this could not be happening! What was I going to do._

Suddenly an idea popped up into my head. Sure, it seemed really movie cliché but for my sake I hoped it would work. Plus I was very eager to 'get to know' this girl.

"Uh, miss?"

"Yes."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Do you want to do me a favor?"

She paused for a while before answering.

"Sure." She didn't sound sure but I was going to take my chances.

I spun her around so she was facing me. My 'lower brain' really noticed how she was sitting on my lap. Which was bliss. When I looked into her face I was lost.

_She is fucking drop-dead-gorgeous._

Her mahogany framed her beautiful heart-shaped face perfectly. She had doe-like eyes that were chocolate colored and seemed to be endless. A blush graced her face and it took my breath away. She had a flattering blush; it wasn't spongy, but absolutely adorable. Her lips were a plump red. They were full and filled her face perfectly. Her smile was so genuine, kind but still so sexy. Almost teasing.

"Just keep quiet. You can yell at me afterwards, just relax right now, okay?" I whispered, not leaving the gaze of her eyes.

She nodded.

Okay, it was now or never.

I leaned down toward her and captured her lips. It was electric. She tasted so damn good. I couldn't get enough of the addicting taste.

I felt myself start to get hard when I heard the angel moan. It was music to my ears. Basically—it was making me really 'needy'… I needed her. I was getting harder and I hoped she wouldn't notice. I couldn't make myself stop. In fact, I pulled her closer and begged for entrance. She allowed me to deepen the kiss.

I let my tongue tangle restlessly with hers. I moaned as she pulled my hair primitively trying to bring me closer. No question about it now, she definitely anted me as much as I wanted her,

My initial intention of just making sure the horde of creepy fan girls didn't find me was out the window and long forgotten. I teased her, sucking sensually and licking masterfully. I don't think she even noticed she was whimpering against my lips.

She caught me off guard when she bit my bottom lip. I moaned and gently rocked by hips against hers as I felt her thighs tighten around my legs. She didn't seem all too embarrassed about straddling me now. I thought I was going to die when she started sucking my lip. She was going to kill me.

The flood of teenage hormones finally passed—I don't mean between the beautiful stranger and I, I was so hard right then I don't think it would have been possible for the hormones to pass with simple kissing.

All too soon we broke away, gasping for air.

"Thank you." I said cheerily.

_Oh man, I bet she thought I did that deliberately. Well, I did, but not for that initial purpose._

"Sorry." I corrected myself.

"It's okay." The eagerness of her reply put the grin back on my face.

"What was that about?" she mumbled so low I almost didn't hear it. I caught her looking at the last few stragglers.

I shrugged.

"Comes with the territory."

"I'm Bella Swan." _Bella_. _So that's the angel's name._

"Edward Masen." I took her hand and surprised her when I kissed it. She blushed crimson again and I smiled wider.

I needed to taste her again. I flipped her hand over and sucked slightly on her palm. She tastes good all over. I felt her tense and I realized what I did.

God! Esme, raised me better than this!

I was about to apologize when she opened her mouth.

"Edward Masen." she clarified, but then she must have seen some recognition in the name.

"Wait a minute, _Edward. Masen._"

I chuckled.

"The one and only."

"And I'm guessing those were the star struck fans?" she gestured

"Funny, really." I replied in all seriousness.

The amount of fans I got still surprised me. And then there was that fan group thing.

"Not really for a 'big star' like you." She teased.

She was being playful. It was cute. Besides that there isn't really anything cute about her. She is just downright sexy.

"I seem to recall that you didn't exactly know who I was at first." I stated

"Not exactly a fan. Sorry."

And she's an honest girl. Nice.

"It's okay." I replied, "How did you know who I was?"

"Two really catty girls I know at college are in love with you." She turned away when she said that and said it so low, that I knew I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Oh, really?" I was amused. It really seemed to bug her.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Sorry about spilling your coffee…" I apologized.

"It's okay," She laughed, "I guess you'll just have to buy me another one to replace it."

_I would be more than happy to… in fact I insist upon it!_

But I didn't say that. Instead I said,

"It's a date."

"Now?" she seemed shocked by that too

"Yes." I grabbed her arm and linked it to my arm and laced her fingers through my own.

We walked happily back down to Gloria Jeans. Thankfully while we were talking my 'little problem' went away.

I am a very lucky guy. The most perfect girl in the world is going on a date with me.

I was cheering in my head.

Today is brilliant! I'm euphoric!

And this is just the start…

* * *

**(A/N) I sort of really love those little boy meets love-of-his-life one shots. As much as I love the smut, I love the sweetness. Cue the high pitched girly giggle.**


End file.
